Tough Times
by nomuerta
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good as Celestial will find out UPDATED CHAPTER 15
1. Good Friends?

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
Good Friends?  
  
I looked around for Kate. I always had to wait for her. Kate was my best and only friend. If Kate was away, then I spent the lunch time in the library. If I was away, Kate would spend her lunch time with her other friends.  
  
"Celestial! Hey!" Kate said, jogging over to me. I grinned,  
  
"It's not good to jog in a skirt you know?"  
  
"Hey the boys like it" Kate replied, wiggling her hips and grinning at me. Kate was always dating guys. The longest relationship she had was one month. Kate could have any guy she wanted and she knew it. Kate had brown hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate brown coloured eyes. Her body was curvy in all the right places and she was average height. Me, on the other hand, had ever only had one boyfriend who turned out to be a jerk who wanted only wanted one thing. I was just above average height and I was kind of skinny. I had dark blonde hair that went to my waist and dark blue eyes with front teeth that were a little big, that always bugged me. They aren't overly huge and crooked, just a little big.  
  
"Yeah well I only want one guy to like me" As soon as I said it, I knew it was a stupid idea. Kate screwed up her face in disgust,  
  
"That dirty greaser that doesn't even have a proper name!" I sighed. Kate would never know the extent of how much I liked Ponyboy. Just because he doesn't have all the money in the world it doesn't make him dirty or anything. I personally think Pony is a lot better than the Soc boys in our school.  
  
"Well if you don't stop dating then you might have to turn to them" I joked, trying to keep the conversation light.  
  
"Don't even joke about that!" Kate hissed at me. I kept my mouth shut. Sometimes, Kate could be such a bitch! Super-Soc, as the greasers sometimes use to call us, that's what Kate is.  
  
"Well there's the bell, meet you here at lunch?" I nodded as Kate walked over to my enemy, Ashley Grey. Ashley has got to be the worst girl around. Ashley only likes a select few, which is the 'cool' group and then the rest are worthless and are looked down upon. I swear that every passing day, Ashley and Kate were becoming better friends, soon I will be alone.  
  
A/N: Just a little introduction!! Please R&R!! 


	2. Candy

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
A/N: Any people you recognise I don't own.in fact I don't 'officially' own any of the characters so don't sue me!! Ummm.thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! I have done this story in a book already (not finished) but I think it's going to turn out way differently because the one in my book moves way too quickly.ok then!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Love ya for it!!!  
  
Rainydaze: Hm.that is weird! LOL! Maybe you go to a public school? Hehe.a lot of the girls are like that if they're popular.that's why I'm not popular!  
  
Candy  
  
I walked to the back of my homeroom, like usual. You see, I have got no friends in this or any other class. It kind of sucks but then at least I get my work done. Kate is in my English and Sewing class but no others. The love of my life was in my English, Maths and Homeroom class, which I was thankful for! Yes, it is Ponyboy. I have liked Ponyboy for over a year now and I just wanted to go up and tell him, but I knew he wouldn't like me so I always kept my mouth shut. The door opened and Candy walked in. I liked Candy, she wasn't loud like all the other greaser girls and she didn't only think about boys, fashion and popularity like the Soc girls. Candy was a greaser girl, but definitely didn't act like it! Candy walked over to me and sat down, smiling. I smiled back at her, wondering why she sat next to me.  
  
"Just thought we could both use some company" Candy said, taking her bag off her shoulders. I grinned,  
  
"Definitely need that!" I replied, looking around the class.  
  
"You don't care I'm a greaser? I mean most Soc's would have told me to piss off by now"  
  
"Who cares if you're a grease or Soc? Just as long as you're nice" Candy smiled and nodded. I was glad she didn't think of me as another Soc. I hate being a Soc, but hey that's life! The door opened and Mr. Simmons came waltzing in, cane in hand. Mr. Simmon had never used that cane on anyone, he uses it to point around the room and to make jokes with it. He really is a weird teacher.  
  
"Good morning class! A brand new day with brand new opportunity's ahead of you!"  
  
"He is way to cheerful for a morning!" I replied as Candy stifled a giggle.  
  
"Now, let's get started!" Mr. Simmons didn't do anything extraordinary today, except of course give out chocolate bars. He said it was our wake up call! When the bell rang I stood up and looked at Candy,  
  
"What have you got now?" I asked.  
  
"Um. Maths, what about you" I grinned,  
  
"The same! And we've got it with Ponyboy" I grinned. I had told Candy about how much I liked Ponyboy and instead of putting me down, she actually accepted it. We walked to maths class, talking and giggling the whole way there. Candy was so much fun! I found out that Candy's older brother was Two-Bit, this real funny guy who was in my English class. Also, Candy was friends with Ponyboy! Can you believe it? I could not believe she didn't like him either! She said she had a crush on her other friend, Johnny Cade. I so hope they got together because she needed someone decent! We walked into the maths class and sat behind Ponyboy. Candy had dragged me over to that seat, well at least I got a back view of Ponyboy my dream guy! The class was boring, like usual, and we didn't even get to talk! I still got to sit behind Ponyboy though! I was ready to jump up and down when I got out of the class, but I refrained from doing so.  
  
"Hey do you have English now?" Candy asked. I nodded, then remembered Kate. Who would I sit with? Well Candy had me to herself for two periods already, I think it would only be fair if I sat with Kate.  
  
"Um.do you mind if I sit with Kate? Wait no! I just had a brilliant plan! I can sit in between you and Kate in the middle section where there are three desks in a row." Candy looked uncomfortable,  
  
"Actually I think I might just sit with Ponyboy"  
  
"Oh. Well then. Don't steal him from me" I said, winking and trying to hide my disappointment. Candy grinned half-heartedly and then quickly walked to catch up with Pony.  
  
"Hey Celestial! Have a fun period?"  
  
"It was maths, what do you think?" Kate didn't seem to notice my disappointment. Maybe it was because she never paid much attention to me.  
  
"Don't know. But hey, today do you mind if I sit with Ashley?" I knew it! They were becoming best friends. Inside I groaned but on the outside I smiled,  
  
"Yeah sure. Have fun!" Kate grinned and walked over to Ashley, who gave me a triumphant glare. I rolled my eyes and sat at the back, wondering if anyone would sit next to me. I sighed, who am I kidding? Kate has ditched me along with Candy, who else likes me?  
  
"This seat taken? Well it is by me" Two-Bit said, grinning and sitting down. I looked at him, surprised.  
  
"Well hello to you too! Did we have any homework?"  
  
"Uh.no" I managed to say, slowly getting over my shock. "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you sitting with me?"  
  
"Well I was lonely and you were lonely and it just seemed perfecto!" I grinned,  
  
"No wonder you're still in this English class" I teased. Two-Bit looked shocked, but of course he wasn't,  
  
"Don't be so mean" He grinned and got out his stuff.  
  
"I know you're sister, Candy"  
  
"Really? Didn't think anyone outside the gang knew her. How do you know her?"  
  
"Well we've got homeroom, maths and English together. She decided to sit next to me in homeroom. I like her, she's nice" Two-Bit seemed genuinely surprised.  
  
"A Soc like you, like my sister? No way!" I sighed,  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault that my family has a little bit of money! And plus who cares about Soc or Greaser groups?" Two-Bit laughed,  
  
"Everyone else in the school! You dig ok, baby. So you taken?" He cocked an eyebrow and I looked at him sceptically, then laughed.  
  
"Kind of. I like this guy, but he doesn't even know I exist!"  
  
"Hey I know you exist! Who is it? Mr. Super Soc?" I laughed again,  
  
"You've got to be kidding! They are so stuck up! No actually, you know this guy"  
  
"Hm.he in this class?" I nodded,  
  
"Is it Ponyboy?" I nodded, feeling my cheeks heat up. Two-Bit grinned,  
  
"Now I can blackmail you!" I groaned. Two-Bit hopefully wouldn't black mail me!  
  
"Ok class settle down! Time to start!" The teacher, Mrs. Grove, said walking in and starting the lesson.  
  
A/N: R&R please! 


	3. Bad news

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
A/N: Any people you recognise I don't own.in fact I don't 'officially' own any of the characters so don't sue me!! Ummm.thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! I have done this story in a book already (not finished) but I think it's going to turn out way differently because the one in my book moves way too quickly.ok then!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Love ya for it!!!  
  
Princessindisguise: Hope ya like it! It's moving really quickly but hey!! hehehe  
  
Bad News  
  
I didn't see Candy for the rest of the day, but I did see Two-Bit. I grinned as he walked over, Kate was going to flip!  
  
"Hey Two-Bit"  
  
"Hi grease" Kate said coldly, glaring at the both of us.  
  
"Hey super soc and soc! What are you two young ladies up to?"  
  
"Sitting here. What 'bout you?" I replied as I saw Kate looking around.  
  
"Talking to ya! Oi. . .super soc, stop looking around. Who cares who sees us?"  
  
"Me! Get lost greaser!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice, but I will go before you have milk comes out of ya nose" He grinned and walked away, waving to me. I smiled, he was nice, I liked him.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing hanging around with greasers?"  
  
"Well in English I was all alone" I said quietly, looking at my lap.  
  
"Well just stay away from him ok?" I nodded and listened to Kate as she went on and on all lunchtime. Finally the bell rang and I could get away from her in science. I sat down the back and listened to the teacher, taking my mind off Kate and Candy. My heart sank as the bell rang for the end of the day. I usually walked home with Kate and I would have time to think. I always hated thinking, my thoughts always got me into trouble. I waited half an hour for Kate, but she never came. I was kind of glad, but annoyed that she couldn't have at least told me she wasn't going to meet me. Probably walking home with Ashley. I sighed and started on the walk home, all by myself. Halfway there, I saw Kate. With Ashley and a group of guys. I quickly walked away before they saw me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but never would I cry over anyone. I calmed myself down and thought about Ponyboy instead. His long brownish/reddish hair and his beautiful green/grey eyes. This made me happier and I kept on playing back all the times I talked to him, until I got home. As I walked in the door, my parents were sitting there looking at me seriously. I looked at them,  
  
"If this is because I'm late, it wasn't-" Dad cut me off,  
  
"There is a more serious matter at hand, Celestial. Sit down" I slowly took off my bag and slid into the chair.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The family business has gone bankrupt. Well it actually went bankrupt a few weeks ago, we just didn't want to worry you. We have bought a house on the other side of town that will be easier to keep and this house has been sold. Your mother has found another job but it will barely keep us alive and no one wants to hire me anymore. That leaves only you. We need you to get a job. Of course, not a full time job because you still have school but we need you to work part time. Do you think you could do that for us?" My mind was still trying to get around the bankruptcy.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"Like we said, we didn't want you to worry"  
  
"You just wanted it to go away, but now you have to actually deal with it and you aren't taking it well! I can't believe you are asking me to get a job! I am way too young to have the family depend on me!"  
  
"Honey, we really need the money"  
  
"Fine. I will do it, but don't you dare go spending it on alcohol" I warned, glaring at Dad. Dad wasn't an alcoholic, he just drank now and again.  
  
"I won't honey, I know how important the money is. Could you go looking this afternoon?"  
  
"When are we moving?"  
  
"That is the other thing. We need you to pack everything you can tonight, we are moving tomorrow"  
  
"Tomorrow!?!?! Geez, you really did leave it late!" I said angrily before going to my bedroom and flinging my bag across the room. After a little while, I got up and went out, looking for a job like they wanted. I just couldn't believe they had to depend on their daughter for money. An hour later I had scored an interview at the local supermarket for the checkouts. It wouldn't be much, but I hoped that we could survive on it. I went back to the house and went straight to packing.  
  
"Tea's ready!"  
  
"I don't feel hungry!"  
  
"Come on eat something, honey" Dad said coming up to my room.  
  
"Why? We might as well keep it so then we can have some tea next week!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Why are you so angry?"  
  
"Because you are so disorganised! You have planned absolutely nothing! You have to depend on me to survive! Why should I get forced with this responsibility so early? GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I screamed and slammed the door once he left. I fell against the door and started to cry, the first time in my life. I hated this! My life was ruined! Kate was going to hate me for sure and I would have no one. No one at school or home. Everything was coming way too quickly and way too seriously, it was too scary. I just wanted to get away.  
  
"Get the packing done first, Celestial, then go outside" I said to myself, composing myself again and starting to pack. These next two days were going to be hectic.  
  
A/N: Short I know!!! Please Review..please please please please please please!!!!!! 


	4. Confrontations

Tough Times  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
A/N: Any people you recognise I don't own.in fact I don't 'officially' own any of the characters so don't sue me!! Ummm.thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! I have done this story in a book already (not finished) but I think it's going to turn out way differently because the one in my book moves way too quickly.ok then!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Love ya for it!!!  
  
Confrontations  
  
It took us all day to move into our new house and it wasn't even good! It was run down, but not too run down. My room was mouldy and I hated it. I got the sun in my room though, which was good. And I got the supermarket job, luckily. The next day was the day I wasn't looking forward to at all.  
  
I woke up nice and early the next morning, nervous of the day ahead. I had a long hot shower, surprisingly they had enough money for hot water. I changed into some clothes and ran the brush through my hair. I decided just to leave it out for today and I looked myself over in the mirror. Looking back was a scared girl, one who was scared of what was in store for her. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. Kate was in the normal meeting place and she looked angry.  
  
"Why weren't you at school yesterday?"  
  
"I moved house"  
  
"What?" Her face brightened, "Is it near me? Is that why you kept it secret?"  
  
"No it isn't, Kate. It's on the other side of town" Kate's face fell and then she looked disgusted.  
  
"I put up with you liking a filthy greaser and then sitting with one for one period but now you have turned into one and I am not putting up with that! Ashley will make a better friend than you ever did!" That hurt, but I wouldn't show it. Instead my anger overtook and I pushed her as hard as I could so she fell into some mud.  
  
"Kate you are the biggest bitch I have ever met! You are stuck up and I wish you were dead! I don't know why I put up with you because you were the worst friend ever! You can go off to Ashley because you both are the same! Whores! I hate you! Always have, always will!" I took off after that, leaving a stunned Kate in the mud. I hated her, I hated Mum and Dad, I hated this life! I yelled in frustration and kicked the near-by post at school.  
  
"Not a good idea since you must've hurt your foot" Candy said coming over, smiling.  
  
"Leave me alone" I warned her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
  
"I said leave me alone!" I said in a low, threatening voice. "I hate this god damned place! All of you can go to hell!" I yelled and walked back out the school gates. I ran as far away as I could from the school, wanting to get away from everything. Finally my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, crying and banging the ground.  
  
"What went so wrong? What have I done to be so badly punished!?!?" I cried to the sky.  
  
"Nothing. Life just throws that at you" Came the reply. No, it wasn't God or anything, it was Two-Bit. Two-Bit looked serious for once,  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"My life's turning to crap!" I stood up and put my arms around him, crying on his shoulder. At least I could turn to someone,  
  
"Please don't ever hurt me or abandon me or anything like that" I whispered.  
  
"I'll try not to, unless of course I get in trouble with the fuzz" He joked. I smiled a little and brushed away my tears.  
  
"Want to tell me what has happened to make you so upset?"  
  
"My family's business went bankrupt, so we had to move to the other side of town and when Kate found out she practically ditched me"  
  
"Hey, that's not so bad. Kate was a super-soc anyway"  
  
"That's not the worst of it. I have to get a job to help my family survive. I have been forced with this responsibility at the age of 15, it's so unfair! I don't want to have to be the one who has to provide the family with the money, it is too much responsibility and it's scary Two- Bit! I'm scared, really scared" I admitted to him. I really needed to get that off my chest, I needed to tell someone because now I felt a lot better.  
  
"Don't worry, Celestial, me and Candy'll be there for you" I laughed slightly,  
  
"Candy might think that I'm angry at her. I told her to leave me alone and then went psycho on her"  
  
"Don't worry about her, she'll come right! I mean she does have Dally as a friend" I laughed and felt a lot better.  
  
"Thanks Two-Bit"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Helping me"  
  
"Anytime young lady! Now let's hitch a ride home, you can meet the rest of the gang now that you're on the other side of town" I smiled. Well at least I could make more friends,  
  
"And Pony will be there!" He teased as he stuck his thumb out.  
  
"Oh don't you start Mr.!" I grinned, "Now you have to tell me who you like!"  
  
"Me like someone?" He snorted then I looked at him seriously.  
  
"Alright Alright! I like my girlfriend, Cathy. She's cool as! She wears mini skirts as well so I can get a great view!" I laughed and punched him playfully in the arm,  
  
"I didn't want to know that much! Here comes one! Score! Must be my good looks" I joked, flicking my hair. Two-Bit laughed as the driver rolled down the window,  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"To the DX station, can you take us?"  
  
"Sure hop on in!" We did as the driver told us and we were at the DX in ten minutes.  
  
"Thanks!" I said as we got out of the car. "Wow, wonder how long that would've taken to walk!"  
  
"Who cares? Hey Soda!" Two-Bit said walking over to a real good-looking guy. He looked a bit like Ponyboy, mmmm Ponyboy.  
  
"Hey Two-Bit! Who's this broad? Isn't she a little young for you? And what about Cathy?" Soda said, raising his eyebrows. I laughed,  
  
"God no! Pony is the only one for me!" I added under my breath to Two-Bit.  
  
"What did you say?" Soda asked curiously,  
  
"Noth-"  
  
"That Ponyboy is the only one for her" Soda laughed as I bombarded Two-Bit with punches,  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"How dare he what?" I turned around and saw him. My heart leapt, it was Ponyboy!  
  
"Oh, nothing" I said, getting a little flustered.  
  
"Oh hey Celestial, you alright now? Or do you still hate this god damned place and want us all to go to hell?" Candy said, grinning. I turned red,  
  
"I was annoyed, what else do you say when you're annoyed?"  
  
"Dally could name a few things!" Two-Bit said from my right.  
  
"Celestial's in love did you know, Pony?" Soda said from behind me. I spun around,  
  
"Really? Who?" Pony asked, seeming a little interested, or was that my imagination?  
  
"You of course!" Soda replied, throwing his brother a pepsi. My jaw dropped, I never knew he would actually say it! Two-Bit and Candy were laughing while I stood there, looking dumb with my red cheeks and mouth open.  
  
"He was only joking" I said to Pony when I finally recovered. His ears were real pink.  
  
"Nah he wasn't. Both me and Candy had to listen to her going on about you" He grinned, "You're going to thank me later" He said as he dodged a punch from me. Well now Pony knew and there was no going back on it.  
  
"Ok ok I do, actually I have for a year" I said, turning even more red!  
  
"Oh" Is that all he could say? I smiled sheepishly and then left the DX.  
  
"Celestial! Where are you going?"  
  
"Got to go to work!" I said, truthfully. It was time to go to work. So then my family can survive.  
  
A/N: I know it was VERY dramatic.I hope you guys liked it! 


	5. Problems already

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
A/N: Any people you recognise I don't own.in fact I don't 'officially' own any of the characters so don't sue me!! Ummm.thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! I have done this story in a book already (not finished) but I think it's going to turn out way differently because the one in my book moves way too quickly.ok then!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Love ya for it!!!  
  
Problems already  
  
Work wasn't so bad. I watched a couple of videos, signed some papers and learnt the basics of working at the supermarket. Tomorrow was when I started and I could so wait. I worked on Monday's, Thursday's and Friday's which I so hoped would provide the family with enough money.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
I woke up as the alarm went off and found the house eerily quiet. That was when I remembered Mum and Dad would be sleeping in since they didn't have work. Mum didn't start until tomorrow, but Dad was just too lazy to look for one. I crept around the house, trying not to wake them. I was glad to be out of the house and able to make as much noise as I wanted. I was halfway to school when I heard my name called out.  
  
"Celestial! Wait I'll be one second!" Candy called from her house. She popped back inside and soon emerged with her bag.  
  
"Hey. Never knew you lived anywhere near my house"  
  
"Well now you do! Hey, I usually walk with Pony to school so hope you don't mind" I turned red remembering yesterday.  
  
"Maybe I should just keep on going when you reach Pony's house"  
  
"You have to face him one day, Celestial! Might as well be today" I sighed, she was right. When we got to Pony's house, I kept my eyes on the ground. Pony walked out and said hello to both of us, kind of awkwardly. The walk to school was very awkward, until Candy decided she had had enough.  
  
"God damn you two snap out of it! Do you know how awkward and boring this is? Ok Celestial likes you Pony and Celestial you like Pony! Just talk to me at least!" I grinned at Candy,  
  
"Now I know your weak point, silence" Candy grinned and so did Pony, that was the icebreaker. It wasn't AS awkward but I still didn't feel very comfortable. When we finally reached school the bell rang.  
  
"And we all have form period in the same room, funny that!" Candy said as we walked into our form room. I sat on one side of Candy and Pony on the other.  
  
"Are you really a greaser?" Chris asked. Chris was a super soc and I did go on one date with him, but then I realised how much I hated him.  
  
"Sure am," I said as if it were the proudest thing in the world. To me, I would rather be a greaser than a Soc any day!  
  
"I wouldn't be proud of it you dirty greaser" I glared at him,  
  
"Well you aren't me now are you? You're a stuck up, snobby soc who needs to get a life rather than jumping greasers all the time"  
  
"You're going to regret saying that" Chris said before stalking away.  
  
"Go Celestial! You're a proud greaser like the rest of us" I grinned, I was starting to like this! Mr. Simon walked in, and of course the day started, I just never realised how bad life could turn.  
  
It all started when I got back from school. I walked into the house and the house was still dark! I opened the curtains and called out Mum's name. No one replied. I walked into Mum's bedroom and saw her and Dad still in bed. Man, she was going to have a hard time getting up for work tomorrow, I thought as I quietly shut the door again. I went into my room and quickly changed into my work uniform. I was supposed to be at work in twenty minutes and it took me ten to walk there. I went into the kitchen and raided the kitchen some food. The best I could have was a piece of bread with vegemite on it. Once I had finished the sandwich, I walked out the door being careful to make as less noise as possible.  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come today you're so late!" Was what I heard as soon as I stepped into the store. I checked the clock,  
  
"You said to come at quarter to four!"  
  
"No I didn't, that's Thursday and Friday, on Monday's you come at three thirty!"  
  
"Oh. Sorry"  
  
"Just don't let it happen again" The supervisor, Jeff, said with a slight sneer. He took me over to a little box and thrusted a till into my arms, knocking me back slightly.  
  
"Go onto number five and put up the training sign and get started! Quickly!" I nodded and walked away from him. Man, he was grumpy! I put up the training sign and got ready to serve the customers.  
  
It was all going alright up until the end of my shift. The gang came in. Well actually it was Two-Bit, Dally, Ponyboy and some slutty broad hanging off his arm.  
  
"Hey Celestial! You working here now?"  
  
"Yeah and I have only told you about ten times"  
  
"Oh yes that's right!" I smiled slightly but then looked at Pony and saw how awkward he looked with that broad.  
  
"Who's she?" I asked Two-Bit as I packed their groceries.  
  
"Oh. That's Pony's new girlfriend, actually his first one! Congratulations right?"  
  
"Uh.yeah congratulations" I said, smiling even though I was anything but smiling inside.  
  
"Hey when do you get off?"  
  
"In five more minutes" I replied  
  
"Ok then, I'll wait outside for you, I'm not sure if the others will" He grinned and then left the store. Pony had a girlfriend. Of course, like he would ever want a stuck up soc like me?  
  
"You can sign off Celestial!" Jeff called to me and for once I was very grateful! I quickly signed off and did a cash up before practically running out of the store. As soon as I was out, I started crying.  
  
"Hey Celestial, what's wrong?" Two-Bit asked. God damn it, I forgot about him!  
  
"Nothing" I said, wiping away my tears, even though more came tumbling down.  
  
"Well if you can't stop crying then there must be something wrong! Come on, you can tell me" I couldn't. He would think I was so petty, so instead I hugged him and cried on his chest.  
  
"Life just keeps on getting worse, Two-Bit" I finally managed to say.  
  
"Oh I think I just worked it out" I couldn't help but smile a little.  
  
"Took you long enough!"  
  
"Hey, don't hate me because I'm beautiful" I cocked an eyebrow and he did straight back at me.  
  
"Come on, there must be other guys out there! Pony isn't worth your time if he doesn't realise how great you are" I sighed, like I could find anyone as good as Ponyboy.  
  
"Come on, you need some ice cream! And I've still got a bit of change!" I smiled, he was a good friend to me.  
  
"I would love to, but I really have to get home. Sorry"  
  
"So you should be!" He grinned, "What about I come to your place and we hang out there"  
  
"Oh. Well I'm not sure if Mum and Dad will let you"  
  
"Well we'll see then!" He grinned and started walking me home. I shivered slightly,  
  
"Man it's cold. Next time I am so taking my jumper"  
  
"Well, it is nine o'clock at night so I think it might be just a little cold. Here, have my jacket" He took it off his shoulders and put it across mine. Mmmm nice warmth!  
  
"Aren't you cold?"  
  
"Me, cold? I wish!" He grinned. I was glad I could depend on Two-Bit if something went wrong in my life, and a lot of things did.  
  
A/N: Ok that's the ending of whatever chapter it is.lol.like or not? 


	6. Problems at home

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
A/N: Any people you recognise I don't own.in fact I don't 'officially' own any of the characters so don't sue me!! Ummm.thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! I have done this story in a book already (not finished) but I think it's going to turn out way differently because the one in my book moves way too quickly.ok then!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Love ya for it!!!  
  
Problems at home  
  
I walked into the silent house. I looked at Two-Bit and then walked over to Mum and Dad's bedroom. Dad was sitting there with a bottle of beer in his hand and he stared at me.  
  
"Uh.Dad is Two-Bit allowed to stay over for a little while?" It was kind of scary seeing him like this. He didn't look at all as smart as he did before we moved.  
  
"No! Inviting a boy back here! What were you thinking you little whore?" I quickly closed the door to stop the beer bottle from smashing in my face. I heard the bottle smash against the door. Dad didn't get up which I was thankful for. What had gotten into him? And why did he have alcohol when I told him not to buy it?  
  
"Uh.no I'm sorry you can't stay Two-Bit"  
  
"Oh. Well then I'll see you tomorrow!" I smiled,  
  
"Yeah sure, have fun! Bye!" I said before shutting the door behind him. I was surprised at how Dad reacted. I didn't want anything more to come of it though, so I went into my bedroom, changed into my pyjamas and slipped into bed. I glanced at the clock to see it was 9:30. Time for sleep, that's for sure!  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
I woke up to the sound of Mum coming into my room and opening my curtains.  
  
"Wow, I didn't think you would be able to get up this morning"  
  
"Well it was hard" She grinned at me and pulled my blanket off me.  
  
"Man it's cold!"  
  
"Yeah it is! Now get out of bed!" I groaned, before slowly dragging myself out of bed. I hurried around, getting ready for school and when I finally had everything I sat down at the table, staring at my pancake hungrily.  
  
"Well are you going to eat it or stare at it all day?" Mum chuckled at her own joke. I poured lots of golden syrup onto it and decided to eat it.  
  
"What's wrong with Dad?"  
  
"Huh, what?" Mum asked, distractedly.  
  
"He threw a beer bottle at me yesterday. Also, where did he get the money to get alcohol?"  
  
"We still had a little money left over and your father decided to treat himself" Mum answered, completely ignoring the first statement. I sighed and finished off my pancake.  
  
"Ok gotta go, love you" I said before racing out the door. On the way to school, I met up with Candy and Two-Bit. Apparently Pony was staying home.  
  
"He's lucky then or else he wouldn't have had a head on his shoulders by the time he got to school" I replied, grinning. I was still really hurt that Pony had a girlfriend, but I decided not to show it.  
  
"Yeah that's the way! Express it all in words instead of beating the crap out of him" Candy replied grinning. I laughed, so true!  
  
"Oh yay! I've got German first period today!" I realised, doing a little jig.  
  
"You like learning German?"  
  
"Hell yeah! Wie gehts" (A/N:pronounced vee get ees.hehe)  
  
"Uh.I love you too" Two-Bit replied, scratching his head. I laughed,  
  
"No, I love you is Ich Liebe Dich"  
  
"Ah well, Celestial I have something to confess to you. Ich liebe dich!" I laughed,  
  
"Oh I so KNEW it! Since the first time you laid eyes on me, you have loved me!" I grinned. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"She is way too full of herself!" He whispered loudly to Candy. I grinned,  
  
"You could say that!"  
  
A/N: Ok that's all folks!! Hehe.hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Pony and his girlfriend

Pony and his girlfriend  
  
The school day passed pretty much normally. The only thing different was Kate, but oh well. Her loss. Once the bell rang, I was so glad to be out of the class and away from the school. Two-Bit came running towards me and nearly tackled me down.  
  
"Well hello to you too!" I said, laughing and picking myself up. Two-Bit grinned,  
  
"Come on! Let's go before Steve drives off without us!" Both Two-Bit and I ran over to the school car park to find that Steve's car was still there but there was no Steve. Two-Bit then smacked his forehead,  
  
"He has a detention! Looks like we're going to have to walk!"  
  
"Ah well! It's only about twenty minutes walk!" Two-Bit groaned as I laughed, he really was lazy.  
  
"Hey, where's Candy?" Two-Bit looked around, then shrugged. Just then we saw a figure running towards us, waving her arms. I laughed at the site,  
  
"Candy! We were just about to walk off without you!"  
  
"Yeah sorry, teacher kept me in!" Candy rolled her eyes, pushing her bag strap onto her shoulder more and then gave us a cheeky grin,  
  
"Didn't interrupt anything now did I?" I laughed,  
  
"Yes you did! I am over Pony now and want to jump Two-Bit as soon as we get back!"  
  
"SCORE!" Two-Bit yelled. I shook my head as we started to walk home. We were all fine, until we got to the Curtis's place. When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was that slutty broad and Pony making out, right in front of me. They didn't even have the courtesy of stopping when I walked in.  
  
"@#%$ Pony! I thought you were sick! You are so different to what I thought you were! And you're just a fucken slut who has no life! I beat you in two fucken weeks you'll be making out with somebody else who is stupid enough to fall in love with your fake breasts and plastic face! You are the worst fucken slut I have ever seen!" The girl advanced on me,  
  
"You must be Celestial" She drawled in that slutty way that I hated so much, "Ponyboy warned me of you. I knew you would be jealous because I have the guy that you love, but he would never love you" She then started laughing, "I could kick your ass any-" She was cut off because I was so angry that I had to shut her mouth, so I did the reasonable thing and smacked her one, right in the jaw, making her stumble.  
  
"You said you can kick my ass any day. Start now then" I said, walking towards her but Two-Bit held me back and Ponyboy stood in front of her.  
  
"Get out of my house, Celestial!" Ponyboy yelled, fear and anger in his eyes.  
  
"My pleasure" I yelled back, going back out the front door and slamming it, hard, behind me. I heard footsteps as I angrily stormed away.  
  
"Celestial!" Two-Bit had to jog to keep up with me and I wasn't surprised. I could've killed someone,  
  
"That fucken slut thinks she can kick my ass any day! Heh! Whatever! She could maybe pull my hair but not kick my ass! She doesn't even know how to!"  
  
"Can we please stop walking because I'm running out of breath!" I sighed and sat down at a near-by bench.  
  
"Why the @#%$ did he do that? He knows how much I like him! They didn't even stop! I hate him!"  
  
"Hey, they mustn't have heard you walk in. Come on Celestial, deep breaths!" I smiled slightly and did take his advice.  
  
"I'm sure he doesn't realise how much you like him. I don't know what the @#%$ he's doing with that slut, he's been warned against them. Don't worry about it Pony, once she leaves he'll realise how much you like him and you two will fall in love!" I sighed and hugged myself against Two-Bit,  
  
"I know he'll never like me. I'm not slutty enough, I'm too much me for him to notice me. Maybe somebody better will come along. Hopefully" I could feel myself start to shake but I refused to cry. I have cried too much lately and I wouldn't allow myself to again. This wasn't good, everything was bad in my life. What had I ever done to deserve this? Two-Bit hugged me,  
  
"Don't worry it will get better soon. I'm sure of it. Let's go to a party, so you can relax. I'm sure Buck Merill will be having one" I smiled, that sounded really inviting. Get myself totally smashed and forget everything.  
  
"That would be great! Come home with me and then I'll get changed, and we'll hang around town or something until it's a decent time. Ok?" Two-Bit smiled and nodded, standing up so we could start right away.  
  
Once I got home, I went straight to my room to get changed. That was when I decided not to be myself, be somebody else. Only Two-Bit and Candy seemed to like me as me, so might as well change. I quickly changed into a boob tube and mini skirt which I had hidden in my closet. I then spent the next ten minutes doing my face up so I looked just as plastic as that slut. I then remembered Two-Bit,  
  
"Two-Bit!" I called so he wouldn't see the new me just yet. "I'll meet you at Buck's! I know where it is so I'll see you there ok!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive"  
  
"Well if you're sure. See you there" I smiled and waved him off. They would all get such a shock when they saw me. I put on lots of make-up, a lot black because I liked it, but I did put on some blusher which isn't black! I then pulled on some knee high black boots and sat on my bed, looking over the 'new' Celestial. If I couldn't score a guy with this, then I don't know what I would do! I threw my denim jacket over my top and just finished all my schoolwork until it was about 8.  
  
"I'm going out" I called to Mum who was sitting in the lounge. I was just about at the door when Mum came into the hallway. I expected her to ask me where I was going, what time I'd be back and the whole deal. But instead, she looked me over, smiled blankly,  
  
"Have fun. Don't even worry about coming home if you don't want"  
  
"Ok then. See you tomorrow night after work!" I waved and then went out the door. As I walked to Buck's place, the same thought kept on going through my mind, My Mum doesn't care about me, and my Dad's a drunk. A lot has changed. 


	8. Bucks party

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Summary: From everything bad there comes a good.this is exactly what Celestial will find out  
  
A/N: Any people you recognise I don't own.in fact I don't 'officially' own any of the characters so don't sue me!! Ummm.thanks for the reviews guys!!!!!!! I have done this story in a book already (not finished) but I think it's going to turn out way differently because the one in my book moves way too quickly.ok then!!!!!! Thanks again for the reviews!!!! Love ya for it!!!  
  
A/N 2: I have up a new 'Outsiders' role-playing board type thing if you want to check it out it's at   
  
Buck's Party  
  
I walked into Buck's place and I could hardly see through all the smoke. It was a Tuesday night and yet all of these people were at a party. That amazed me, even if I was too, but that was because of my life at the moment. Anyway, I looked around trying to find Two-Bit, but he didn't seem to be anywhere in site. I grabbed a beer from the table of beer and started drinking. I wanted to get smashed, and that was exactly what I was going to do. I sat down on the couch and watched everyone. Suddenly somebody sat next to me, and I saw it was Two-Bit. I hugged him,  
  
"I'm glad you've made it!"  
  
"Who-" Then realisation dawned on Two-Bit's face.  
  
"Celestial? What the hell have you done?"  
  
"Only you and Candy like me as me so I decided to change! Don't I look great" I giggled to myself. I think I was already tipsy and I was only on my third beer. Two-Bit took the beer off me,  
  
"What did you do that for? You were the one who suggested I go to this party and I'm going to get smashed!"  
  
"Not when you look like that! So many guys can take advantage of you! Come on, we're going home!" Two-Bit grabbed my arm, but I yanked it back angrily.  
  
"We are NOT going home! Mum doesn't expect me back until after work tomorrow!"  
  
"Hey buddy, obviously she doesn't want to go home! Leave her alone, she wants to stay" This random guy said to Two-Bit, taking my arm away from Two-Bit. Two-Bit glared at the guy,  
  
"Well Celestial, if you want to stay then you can stay but don't come running back to me when something goes wrong!" He yelled at me, throwing my beer back at me. I frowned as he walked away, why was he so worked up?  
  
"Thanks. What's your name?" I asked, taking a swig of my beer, finishing it off.  
  
"Gary. Want another one?"  
  
"Sure! Keep them coming" I laughed for no reason and kept on drinking. I was completely smashed when Gary took me upstairs. As soon as he lay me on the bed, I realised what he wanted. I grinned but shook my head,  
  
"Nah I don't want this. No matter how smashed I am, I don't want this and definitely not with you"  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Gary asked angrily,  
  
"I don't know. I don't want to sleep with you?" I asked, foggily. Gary smiled and then started feeling me up. Now this I did not like, no matter how smashed I was. I kicked out at him, which made him angry of course.  
  
"Don't kick me you little slut! You know you want this! You're dressed like you want it!" I then realised what Two-Bit meant.  
  
"FUCK OFF! Get off me! I don't want this" Gary held me down, and no matter how much I struggled I couldn't get out. The door then burst open and a stumbling guy came walking in,  
  
"Hey get the fuck out of my bed!"  
  
"My pleasure!" I yelled as I kicked Gary off me and ran out the door. I ran down the stairs and out the front door. Gary was not going to have me, not tonight, not ever. I ran away from the house and down the dark streets. I was crying by this time and I think I was starting to sober up. Just as I thought this, I doubled over and spewed my guts out. I was shaking from the cold and from the tears that kept on running down my cheeks. This wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to enjoy tonight, but I definitely wasn't, I thought as I turned away from my vomit. The only two places I could think of going, I was not welcome. I lay down on the ground where I was and soon fell asleep there.  
  
When I awoke, it was to the sound of a familiar voice. Candy?  
  
"Celestial! What happened to you?" I covered my face and groaned. Candy helped me up,  
  
"Come on. Let's go to my place"  
  
"Is Two-Bit there?" I asked groggily. Candy shook her head and I was glad. I did not want him to say, I told you so.  
  
"You know, you look a real mess. Make up all over the place, hair all dishevelled" I laughed slightly,  
  
"Can always count on you to point out my good points" Candy laughed, which made me realise I had a splitting headache.  
  
"No way am I going to school today"  
  
"Celestial, it's night still" I looked up and realised that it was black. Still, I already had a hang over.  
  
"Well I'm not going tomorrow"  
  
"Don't worry, you can stay at my place for the night and day" I smiled, now Candy was a place that I could lean on, literally and emotionally.  
  
"Here we are. You can stay in my bed"  
  
"Thanks. Sorry about this" I said, lying in Candy's bed and almost instantly falling asleep again.  
  
"What the hell is she doing here!?!?!?!?!!?" I awoke to the furious yell of Two-Bit. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.  
  
"Don't you even say it Two-Bit! Just fuck off and leave me alone!"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came with your sister because she's nicer than you!" I remarked, snidely  
  
"What happened, Celestial?" Two-Bit asked, a little quieter.  
  
"Lots of stuff. Never again am I going to get smashed. Excuse me" I said as I raced to the bathroom. Two-Bit stood in the doorway and smirked at me,  
  
"Told you so"  
  
"Fuck off" I replied, light-heartedly though. Two-Bit pulled back my hair as I started chucking again. I sighed as I finished,  
  
"How the hell do you put up with that?"  
  
"I never have to. I'm not stupid enough to drink so much. Want to talk about what happened?" He asked gently. I shook my head. I didn't want to see the disappointment in his face and I sure as hell didn't want the lecture. I slowly crawled back into Candy's bed,  
  
"Come join me please, I just need someone" Two-Bit crawled into the bed, next to me and I cuddled up next to him.  
  
A/N: Will she hook up with Two-Bit instead? Haha.we'll see.also he's broken up with his girlfriend just in case you're wondering 


	9. TwoBit

TOUGH TIMES  
  
A/N: Ok sorry bout the late updates but Fan fiction wouldn't let me update!!! Enjoy this chappie!!!!  
  
Two-Bit  
  
When I woke up next, Two-Bit had gone and the house was silent, so Candy must have gone too. When I looked at the clock, it was one. I cursed and then remembered lying next to Two-Bit. I wasn't sure how I felt about him, I mean he was a great friend, but anymore than that, I'm not too sure. I groaned as I slowly got out of bed. Never again was I going to one of Buck's Parties! I then realised a note on the bedside,  
  
We got some clothes for you, and your work clothes! Hope it helps! Candy  
  
I smiled, as I realised a pile of clothes next to the bed. It helps so much that they wouldn't even know! I had a nice, long warm shower and once I was out it was about two. Still two more hours until I had to be at work. So I went to the DX. I didn't really know Soda and Steve that well, but I beat you they would be better company than a desk.  
  
"Soda? Steve?" I called out uncertainly.  
  
"At your service! Hey it's you" Steve said, looking me up and down. I laughed,  
  
"Don't sound so surprised! I was bored so I decided to come down here."  
  
"What about school?"  
  
"Oh. I had a HUGE hangover when I woke up this morning so I decided to skip."  
  
"Want some help with those cars?" I asked, pointing at the mustang that him and Soda were fixing. Steve shrugged, probably thought I knew nothing about cars. I opened the trunk and whistled,  
  
"Have they burnt out the piston rings or what?"  
  
"Yeah. Wants them replaced. I am so tempted to bash in the windscreen" Steve replied as I laughed. I then realised that he was out of school too,  
  
"Why aren't you at school?" I asked, curiously. Steve shrugged,  
  
"It's busy and Soda needed help."  
  
"I did not! I never need help!" I snorted and then started whistling innocently.  
  
"I'm going to go grab some milkshakes, want some?"  
  
"Well if you're paying for them, I'll have a chocolate one" Soda replied from under the car,  
  
"Me too" I smiled,  
  
"Be right back" I replied, as I crossed the road over to the diner. I grabbed three milkshakes, and headed back to the DX.  
  
"Here ya go. That'll be one dollar!" I grinned as I looked at their shocked faces. "Just kidding! It was my treat!" Soda and Steve sighed in relief and started drinking their milkshakes.  
  
"This is so much nicer tasting than beer! And way better affect afterwards. Instead of the vomiting everywhere, I'm bouncing everywhere! Well for me anyway! Gets me really hyper!"  
  
"Really? Same here!" Soda replied, laughing. I hopped off the counter,  
  
"I had better start heading back to Two-Bit's place. See you guys later" I saluted them and then started on the five-minute walk back. When I arrived back, Two-Bit was already there, but Candy wasn't.  
  
"Hey. You skip last period?"  
  
"You know me too well!" He grinned, but then looked kind of awkward, "You know about last night, I'm sorry for yelling and stuff. I was just kind of upset" I nodded,  
  
"I know. And just so's you know, when I asked you to sleep in the bed next to me it was just as friends" Two-Bit looked so relieved,  
  
"Well I'm glad that's settled then! Want to grab something to eat?" I shook my head,  
  
"Nah sorry, I have to start getting ready for work and then I just want to rest until I have to go."  
  
"That's cool. Well I'm going to go find myself some trouble. Have fun at work" I laughed,  
  
"Will do! With the bitch of a supervisor I'll have a splendid time! You have fun too!"  
  
"Always!" Two-Bit replied as he walked away. Two-Bit was really a great guy, but only as a friend. Ponyboy was the only guy I wanted, and yet he hated me right now. I sighed,  
  
"Oh the complexities of life!" (A/N: I didn't even know complexities was a word!! Hahahahaha) I smiled to myself, well at least I've still got Candy and Two-Bit to be there for me when everything stuffs up again. I went inside and changed into my work clothes.  
  
Right at the moment that I sat on Candy's bed, I concluded NEVER to wear the clothes I wore yesterday. 1) Because they smell of vomit and 2) It wasn't me. I am only going to be myself from now on and even though Ponyboy doesn't want me, some other guy will. I smiled at myself,  
  
"Things are starting to look up for you, Celestial" I said, lying down on Candy's bed.  
  
"Celestial! Wake up! You have to go to work!" I groaned, and looked at the clock. It was 3:45.  
  
"Thanks Candy!" I said gratefully as I raced out the door. It took me ten minutes to walk to work, but I still wanted to get there early because that boss was a bitch and I needed to show him that I am good and I CAN make it to work on time! When I arrived at work at 3:55 I could see it was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's a bit shorter but hey!!! Please R&R!!!! 


	10. At least he doesn't hate me

TOUGH TIMES  
  
A/N: Ok sorry bout the late updates but Fan fiction wouldn't let me update!!! Enjoy this chappie!!!!  
  
At least he didn't hate me  
  
When I arrived at home, the house was silent. I walked into the lounge and saw Mum sleeping on the couch, with the TV remote in her hand. I gently removed the TV remote and turned off the TV. I looked around for any evidence of dinner, but there wasn't any to be found.  
  
"So now I have to make my own dinner?" I asked myself, frustrated.  
  
"No you have to buy it" My father slurred from behind me. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and his speech was slurred A LOT. By the sound of it, he had been drinking all day. I grabbed the can out of his hand and poured it down the sink,  
  
"I told you not to spend our money on alcohol! I am not going to work so an alcoholic can buy beer!"  
  
"You little whore! You are going to pay for that!" My father lunged forward and placed his hands tightly around my neck, in other words he was strangling me.  
  
"Dad! Let-go!" I managed to breathe out. I had never ever seen my father drunk, but by the look of it he became violent. Dad let go of me neck, but he brought his fist to my face, before I could escape. After he did this, I ducked under his legs and ran out of the house. My face stung I realised as I sat down in the dark, a few blocks from my house.  
  
"Who's there?" A familiar voice asked.  
  
"Two-Bit?"  
  
"Celestial?" I ran into Two-Bits arms and sobbed into his chest (A/N: I know it's cheesy but hey!)  
  
"What's wrong Celestial? Sh.calm down, it'll be alright."  
  
"No it won't! You said things would get better but they haven't! When are they supposed to get better Two-Bit? When exactly is life going to start treating me fairly! What have I done to deserve this?" Was all I managed to get out before breaking down again. Two-Bit brought me out to the light and lifted my head. He gasped and traced the bruise that was forming on my eye.  
  
"My god! What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Just leave it alone please. Can I please stay at your house tonight? Please" I begged, looking straight into his trouble eyes. I had never seen Two-Bit worried in the time that I had known him and man was it a different look or what.  
  
"Ok then. But can you please tell me what happened?" I shook my head. I wasn't about to go promoting about that my Dad was an abusive, drunk father. He used to be fun until he became unemployed. The man that hit me back in the house, was NOT the father I knew. That man in the house, was somebody I feared, greatly. Two-Bit smiled at me, before we started walking towards his house.  
  
"You know you're a kind of secretive person. You didn't tell me what happened the other night at Bucks and now you won't tell me what has happened at your house. Why so secretive? You know you can trust me" He playfully punched my arm and I smiled.  
  
"I like keeping people in wonder. No seriously, I just want to keep some things to myself and what has happened to me lately is exactly that."  
  
"Well I hope that one day you can trust me" I smiled,  
  
"I will when Pony wants to date me" I laughed, "Looks like you'll never know,"  
  
"Don't be like that, Celestial. Pony will notice you one day, soon. That slut will leave him soon and then you'll be in. I know all about Pony, don't worry" I shrugged, well if Two-Bit really wanted to think that then I wouldn't stop him. We walked up to the door of the Curtis's place. I looked at him questioningly,  
  
"My house isn't near as cosy as this place. Everyone's welcome here."  
  
"Not too sure about that" I replied, chewing my lip. What if Pony had told his brothers? I walked in after Two-Bit and glanced around nervously.  
  
"Hey Celestial, it is isn't it?" I nodded silently and watched Pony's reaction. There wasn't much to watch, since he didn't even acknowledge me.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Pony asked, and it sounded like he had been.crying. But no,  
  
"She needs a place to stay tonight and I think this is the best place. Now Pony if you have any objections then I can take her to my place."  
  
"No objections" He replied and I was almost happy. I smiled faintly,  
  
"Thank you for this. I just-well let's just say things are rough at home" I said, looking at Darry. Darry smiled at me, sympathetically,  
  
"Anytime. Now do you need dinner?" I shook my head. Even if I didn't have dinner at home, I wasn't very hungry.  
  
"Ok then, Pony do you want to get Celestial some blankets?"  
  
"Not really" He replied icily and my face fell. He hated me,  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll get them" Two-Bit said helpfully, looking at me sympathetically.  
  
"Can I please talk to you outside Pony?" I asked. I just had to sort this entire situation out. I really liked Ponyboy and I didn't want to have it all screwed up. Pony sighed audibly but followed me outside.  
  
"Hey I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I really like you Pony and then when I saw you making out with that other girl, it really hurt me. When I'm hurt, either I cry or I get very angry. I'm very sorry, Pony. I didn't mean for it to happen."  
  
"Well she broke up with me because of you" I stayed silent, "You ruined it. She was my first girlfriend and you ruined it all. I think I have a good right to hate you." That hurt me, but instead of getting angry, I almost started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry, Pony. I don't want you to hate me because I really really like you. I think you're a great guy, but if that girl didn't realise it then she must be pretty blind" I smiled a watery smile, "Looks like we're having a pretty rough time at the moment."  
  
"Well I don't know about you but I'm pretty much in the dumps right now" I nodded, and then sat down on the wet grass and started to bawl. Pony came over to me and uncertainly wrapped his arms around me,  
  
"Want to tell me?" I hesitated, but then decided to tell him. Pony was one person that I knew wouldn't tell people unless he had my permission, and I was ready to tell someone. Two-Bit was inside so I couldn't tell him.  
  
"I went to Buck's party last night, dressed like a slut. I mean, I had loads of make-up on and I had a boob tube and mini skirt. I looked like a real greaser girl" I smiled slightly, "Two-Bit told me to go home, and even tried pulling me out of the house, but this Gary guy told him to go away basically. I was drinking of course because I knew you wouldn't ever like me, so I turned to alcohol. Not very good, but I just wanted to forget everything because my life has been turned upside down right at this moment. So I was drinking and then when I was totally smashed, Gary took me up to a room" Pony's ears went red and he looked kind of uncomfortable, but he wanted to know, so I was going to tell him. "He didn't do anything more than feel me up, but he would have if Buck hadn't come in. I haven't seen him since, but if I do I will freeze up. He scares me to death now, Pony. I never want to see him again" Pony nodded and held me as my body started to shake. "And then just before my Dad started to strangle me, and hit me. That's how I got the bruise. Ever since the business has gone bankrupt, Dad's changed. He isn't my Dad anymore. He's just a drunken abusive father. It stung like hell because before then, I had NEVER been hit. Heh, both our lives suck at the moment aye Pony." Pony smiled at me,  
  
"Yeah I suppose. Come on, we better get in before they think that we've killed each other" I laughed slightly, at least he didn't hate me.  
  
A/N: You know, I never know if you like my story or not if you don't tell me so please Review! I only got one review for the last three chapters! I mean am I really that bad? And thank you MissLKid for your review.it was muchly appreciated! 


	11. Before Dally interrupted

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing-zilch-NOTHING!  
  
Before Dally rudely interrupted.  
  
When I walked back into the house with Pony, Two-Bit already had blankets out on the couch.  
  
"You two took your time! Have you made up yet or do I have to bash your heads together?" Two-Bit asked lightly. I laughed,  
  
"I don't think we need our heads bashed together because One. That would give me a MAJOR headache and Two. Because we've already made up" I lay down on the couch,  
  
"Thanks for letting me stay here and everything, I just really need somewhere to stay besides my house,"  
  
"Looks like it. Did your father give you that bruise?" Soda asked gently. I looked at the ground and nodded,  
  
"But it's only the first time and it was because he was drunk,"  
  
"That still gives him no right!" Two-Bit nearly shouted. He looked very angry and I was scared he was going to do something to stuff everything up more,  
  
"Please don't do anything Two-Bit" Two-Bit sighed,  
  
"That's what Johnny wants us to do too,"  
  
"Well it would be better so then it won't provoke his Dad more and give him more reason to hurt him more,"  
  
"I suppose you're right. So are you going to be alright?"  
  
"You're leaving me? There's enough room on this couch!" I grinned, but I really didn't want him to leave me, "Please stay,"  
  
"Nah I'm sorry but I promised Dally that I'd meet him at Buck's. Sorry. Have fun" He kissed me on the top of my head and then left. I lay on the couch and looked around me,  
  
"Well now isn't this a little uncomfortable" I pointed out, laughing. Soda grinned,  
  
"Yeah just a little! I think it's about time that I got to bed. You two Pony, it's 10 already"  
  
"Alrighty then. See you in the morning Celestial" I smiled,  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow morning! Sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite because man do they hurt!" Soda shook his head before also disappearing into his room. So it was only Darry and I left.  
  
"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Darry asked, watching me carefully. I shook my head,  
  
"I'm sorry but I really don't want to. Dad was just a little different. I'm sure he will be alright by tomorrow" I smiled, not believing a word I just said.  
  
"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am here. I may not know you very well, but I would like to. Have a baby sister for once, because brothers are getting tiresome" I laughed, Darry wasn't too bad,  
  
"I would say I know the feeling but I don't" Darry grinned and ruffled my hair before going off to his respective room and leaving me in the dark to think of everything that had happened recently.  
  
"Celestial?" I heard Pony call out uncertainly. I sniffed and wiped away my tears,  
  
"What?" I asked with a croaky voice. Yes I had been crying, I had done a lot of that lately but I needed to do some more and when I was alone seemed the best time. I felt Pony sit next to me on the couch and reached out to feel my face. I smiled and brought his hand to my face,  
  
"It's there, Pony" I heard Pony laugh nervously.  
  
"What's wrong, Celestial? Why are you crying?" I gave a bitter laugh,  
  
"Just everything getting on top of me, Pony" I sat up, "Did you know you're the only one who knows what really happened to me both at Buck's and home. You're the only one that I feel like I can really talk to. Sure I could talk to Two-Bit but I think he would want to pound the shit out of Gary and I really don't want that. I mean I hate Gary but I don't really like fighting, it scares me,"  
  
"Well I feel special now, Celestial" I smiled,  
  
"Pony can I kiss you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
"Uh. . .ok" He finally replied and we both leaned in for the thing that I had been waiting for, since the first time I had laid eyes on Pony. Our lips were just about to touch when the light switched on and Dally walked in. He looked at us and then smirked,  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" He asked innocently. I blushed and looked away. "Don't mind me, I would rather want a show!"  
  
"That's sick, Dally" I told him, glaring at him. He frowned and his eyes looked like he was going to kill somebody,  
  
"Would you care to repeat that?"  
  
"I said that's sick, Dally!" I yelled, even though I was shit scared. I got off the couch as Dally walked over towards me. I was really scared right at that moment, but I knew a little self-defence so I would hope that helped. Dally went to take a swing at me, but I blocked and punched him in the stomach. I could smell the alcohol coming off him like a bad smell! He caught me unawares this time and made me double over. I gasped, but then anger over took fear and I kicked him right where it would hurt.  
  
"You little whore!" He yelled before bowling me down to the ground and starting to hit me. When Darry finally got Dally off me, I was gasping for air and I could feel the stinging all over my face. Pony looked at me and shook his head, smiling,  
  
"You are a good fighter for a person who doesn't like fighting" I smiled slightly and got off the floor,  
  
"Well he destroyed our moment! Does my face look alright? Give it to me straight, doctor, am I going to have to have plastic surgery" Pony laughed and shook his head,  
  
"No, but I think we should put some ice on the bruise that is forming. It looks painful" I felt my bruise gingerly and winced,  
  
"It IS painful! Where did Dally go anyway?"  
  
"Darry probably took him outside to give him a good talking to" I smiled,  
  
"You know you guys are really great for looking after me" I commented as Pony placed some ice onto my bruised cheek.  
  
"Hey it's the best we can do" Pony said before leaning in and doing what we were going to do before Dally rudely interrupted.  
  
A/N: Oh well.thanks for all the reviews.all three of you, lol! Anyway, hope you liked it!!! Have fun! Oooh it's my birthday and it's been really good!!! Even though I haven't got anything to do with the Outsiders I got the Evanescence album and the 5th HP book and more are still to come.hahaha.I LOVE evanescence!!!! 


	12. Meeting Kayla

TOUGH TIMES  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing-zilch-NOTHING!  
  
Title-  
  
I awoke to the sound of the slamming of the door and a dull pain all over my face.  
  
"Hey Celestial! What? Did you go back home?" Two-Bit asked angrily. I laughed,  
  
"No I didn't, Two-Bit, I was a good little girl"  
  
"Then why are there MORE bruises on your face?"  
  
"Dally did that to her" Darry replied, coming into the lounge and leaning on the wall. "She had a go at him and he turned violent. He was obviously drunk. Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" Darry asked, suspiciously. Two-Bit looked uncomfortable and I gasped,  
  
"You wanted to get away from me! You didn't want to be near me!"  
  
"No! It's not like that! I just went to a party and I knew you wanted me to stay but I really wanted to meet this girl" Instead of exploding like I half expected me to, I grinned,  
  
"A girl? You ditched me for another girl? Where is she? I want to meet her! When am I going to meet her?" Two-Bit smiled weakly,  
  
"Well actually right now" A girl walked in on cue and grinned right at me. I grinned but then realised that I was sporting bruises on my face and I had only just woken up. I laughed,  
  
"Let's hope that first impressions don't last! Hey I'm Celestial"  
  
"Yeah, Two-Bit told me. I'm Kayla" Kayla didn't look to be that bad at all. She seemed to be middle class and was quite pretty. Kayla had long brown hair that went down to her ribs, she had bright green eyes, and her complexion was tanned. She was wearing denim jeans and a simple T-shirt. Now this was the kind of girl I could relate to and I actually approved of her.  
  
"Well done, Two-Bit! Not to bad, not to bad at all" I grinned at her, "Well you've passed my test! Now, can you excuse me as I go under the covers and try to hide from all of you? I probably look a mess!" Kayla laughed,  
  
"You look fine! Well nice to meet you, Celestial, I have to get going so have fun! Bye" Kayla kissed Two-Bit before walking out of the house. I shook my head,  
  
"You brought her in at the worst possible time! Honestly! In the morning!" I laughed and then leapt out of bed and hugged Two-Bit, "Well done! She's actually decent!"  
  
"What? Given up on me already?" Ponyboy laughed from the door of the lounge. I laughed,  
  
"Yeah, that was like so last night! I would hug you now and all but I am in dire need of a shower and need to go back home to get some clothes,"  
  
"You are NOT going back to that house!"  
  
"Two-Bit" I started reasonably, "I live there and it has all my possessions in there and if I'm not mistaken, it is a school day," (A/N: I THINK it's a Friday . . .sorry if it isn't!)  
  
"Well use some of Ponyboy's clothes today! You are not going back until you positively have to! Tonight you can stay here or at my place or the lot" Two-Bit said much to the shock of Darry, ("She is NOT staying in the lot") "Ok? Is that alright Ponyboy?" Ponyboy smiled and nodded, before disappearing back into his bedroom. Pony came back out of the room, carrying some jeans and a T-shirt, and Soda soon following him, looking as if he were a zombie.  
  
"Thanks Pony! I'm first in the shower!" I shouted before running towards the shower. The shower was very inviting on my bruised face. I had a rather long shower and by the time I was out, it seemed that Soda was already alive. I must have taken ages for Soda to actually be alive!  
  
"Took you long enough! If there isn't any hot water I'll kill you!" Soda threatened as he raced into the shower. I grinned,  
  
"At my funeral I would like-" I stopped as I heard Soda yell. I laughed,  
  
"Sorry guys but I just had to enjoy the warm water! Our water is starting to get cold and I think it's because some bills haven't been paid" I sighed and then shook my head, "So where should I stick my clothes?"  
  
"Pony's bedroom will be fine. I think he's still in there so I would knock first" Darry warned, although there was a hint of humour in his eyes. I laughed and knocked on Pony and Soda's door.  
  
"Come in!" I heard Pony reply, so I walked in.  
  
"Darry said I should stick my clothes in here, if you don't mind,"  
  
"Sure. You know I think you suit my clothes better than me" I grinned and flicked my hair,  
  
"Of course! I look good in anything" I walked over to him and placed my hands on his hips, "But no one could look as good as you in your clothes" I smiled as he blushed and leant in to kiss him.  
  
"Hey! Guys! Pony and Celestial were kissing! Pony and Celestial are in love!" Two-Bit yelled as loud as loud as he could, "Pony and Celestial in a tree F-U-C-,"  
  
"That's enough!" Darry said, before Two-Bit could continue with his crude version of a little kid's rhyme.  
  
"Peeping Tom! So when's breakfast ready?"  
  
"Now, although yours might be a little cold" Darry stated.  
  
"Who cares? It's food!" I said, nearly bowling over Two-Bit as I raced to the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong with you? You're very bouncy today!"  
  
"I'm hyper. Sometimes it happens, sometimes it doesn't! Usually when I'm very happy, I get hyper, like now. Life could only be a little better!" I replied as I poured lots of golden syrup over my pancakes and started to scoff them down. Man, these tasted so good.  
  
"Hey, you two are going to be late for school. Hurry up" I ate the pancakes as fast as I could, grabbed my bag and waited outside for everyone else, for yet another fun day at school.  
  
A/N: Getting writers block.sorry! 


	13. Kayla

TOUGH TIMES  
  
A/N: Ok now for the next chapter, sorry about not updating! I've just been really lazy! Hahahaha.anyway here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, or else I wouldn't be sitting here writing this trash, lol  
  
Kayla  
  
I was sitting on the couch, completely bored out of my mind when the door opened and Two-Bit came in with Kayla following. Kayla looked quite upset and Two-Bit looked sad.  
  
"Hey guys," I said casually, peering at them slightly. Two-Bit smiled slightly,  
  
"Hey do you mind if you entertain Kayla for a little while, I need to seriously harm some Socs."  
  
"Uh, sure. I'm completely bored and need something to do anyway." I smiled kindly at Kayla as she sat down on the couch, nervously. This was not at all like the Kayla I met yesterday morning; she was more timid and scared. Two-Bit left as soon as she sat down and once he left she burst into tears. Startled by this, I went over and hugged her,  
  
"It's alright now, Kayla. They aren't going to get you no more,"  
  
"It was so awful, Celeste. I tried to stop them, but there were five of them," I took it that the socs did something pretty awful to her, "They didn't even hurt me, but I saw them and they saw me. When I tried to stop them, one pulled the blade out on me and laughed before leaving,"  
  
"Sh, you don't have to tell me," I said comforting. I HATED socs with so much passion.  
  
"But I want to. They beat up him so bad, Celeste, he was bleeding so much. God, never had I ever seen so much blood."  
  
"Who did they beat up?"  
  
"My brother. He wasn't even doing anything! He was just walking and they attacked him! It's so unfair!" She then broke down. I started to rock her back and forth, trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll get theirs back. Karma will bite them in the ass. Is your brother going to be alright?" Kayla nodded,  
  
"He's only 14 for gods sake! They said that he will be alright in a few days, but I know he won't. He will never be the same. I saw it in his eyes."  
  
"Well we're going to have to work it out of him now aren't we? Two-Bit is definitely going to work them over so don't you worry your pretty little head, alright?" Kayla nodded and wiped away her tears,  
  
"Thanks Celeste,"  
  
"Hey, my pleasure. Anything to help Two-Bit score again." I grinned as she laughed and hiccuped.  
  
"Do you-?" Kayla then stopped and shook her head, "No don't worry about it, you wouldn't want to anyway."  
  
"Wouldn't want to do what?" I questioned  
  
"See my brother."  
  
"Of course I want to go see your brother! If we're going to get him back to himself, I want to see him! Come on!" I said already halfway out the door with my jacket. Kayla smiled at me,  
  
"Thank you, Celeste, no wonder Two-Bit talks so highly of you. At first I thought he fancied you, then I realised that it was like brotherly love." I laughed,  
  
"Yeah it is a bit like that. Anyway if we were to date then there would be two problems. 1. That would basically be inbreeding and then 2. We'd have to get rid of significant others first. Don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about" The walk to the hospital was a ten minute walk and by the time we arrived, I knew quite a bit about Kayla and Two-Bit.  
  
"We're here to see Brett West," Kayla said professionally to the nurse behind the counter.  
  
"Down the hall, the third door on the left,"  
  
"Thanks" Kayla replied simply before we set off down to Brett's room.  
  
"Hey Brett, how are you doing?" Kayla asked softly, opening the door quietly. I walked in and gasped quietly, he was pretty beat up.  
  
"Feeling like shit, how about you?" He answered, grinning slightly.  
  
"I'm good. Oh this is Celeste, Celeste this is Brett,"  
  
"You're in my form class aren't you?" I inquired. He looked at me for a minute before nodding. I smiled,  
  
"Well nice to finally know your name. Not many people know me,"  
  
"I know you. You're rather quiet. You seem nice though," I laughed which startled him a little,  
  
"Sorry but you said I was quiet. I'm really not when you meet me, hell I'm the loudest person I know besides Two-Bit!" He grinned at me and then a look of pain crossed his face,  
  
"Brett? Are you alright?" Kayla asked her voice strained. Brett nodded and smiled at her sadly,  
  
"Don't worry about me, Kayla. I'm fine, I'll be fine in about a week they said."  
  
"We both know better than that now don't we, Brett? That's why Celeste and I are going to help you."  
  
"Kayla! I do not need help,"  
  
"Not in that way, buddy! Just try and restore you to your normal self! Hell if I were you then I would never even smile. I'm shit scared of those god damned socs, need to get their heads kicked in."  
  
"Celeste, tone it down a little," Kayla asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Kayla stop babying me! I would have said similar. Anyway, Celeste is only trying to help."  
  
"Well I'll just wait outside so you two can spend quality time together. Now try not to bite each others heads off, deal?"  
  
"Deal" They replied in unison as I shut the door.  
  
"How is he doing?" I jumped only to see Two-Bit.  
  
"Jesus Christ, give me a heart attack! Soon I'll be his roommate! He's alright; he'll be out in a week. He's really beat up. Kayla and him are having quality time together. Did you find those socs?"  
  
"Yeah. I said a few choice words but I couldn't do much more since there were five there, but I will get them." I patted him on the chest,  
  
"Just don't kill any, alright?" He peered at me and nodded. Kayla came out of the room and hugged Two-Bit as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Well I'm going to go home now, alright? And don't worry Kayla, he'll be all better soon." I smiled before waving and walking away. Now for the walk home, alone, with socs lurking around. I pulled my jacket closer to myself and set out for the long journey, hoping the gods favoured me today.  
  
A/N: Please R&R!!! 


	14. Socs

TOUGH TIMES  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers there's nothing like a good review once in a while!!! THANKS! *hugs and kisses to reviewers*  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Actually I do, I own about 20 CD's, a CD player *drifts off* On with the story!  
  
Socs  
  
Halfway home I realised how stupid it was for me to walk home, alone on neutral territory. I realised this as a blue mustang (A/N: My friends going to get a mustang he said) slowed down and started to trail me. I kept on walking, nervously. When I went around a corner I quickly started to run, they weren't going to get me. I heard footsteps pounding on the pavement behind me. I was scared shitless. I just hoped to get into greaser territory because then some fellow greasers would help me out. I was a little bit in greaser territory when I was grabbed around the waist and swung back violently. I screamed as loud as I could,  
  
"Let-go-of-me-scum!" I yelled at the Soc who backed me up against a wall.  
  
"We might have a little fun with you first," He grinned at me and I shuddered, knowing exactly what he meant.  
  
"Why? You can't score with your own kind," The Soc hit me, "That's obviously it to make you hit me like that!"  
  
"Be quiet, Celestial you little whore! I know about you and that Ponyboy guy. Hah-what a name!" I looked over at the speaker to find that it was Chris Atkins.  
  
"Well at least he can kiss better than you can! It was like kissing a dog with you! Let go of me!" I screamed again. This time the Soc stuffed something into my mouth and started to drag me to his car. I put my legs up on the doorframe so I couldn't go in,  
  
"Get her legs!" The guy who had a hold of me ordered. I was frantic; I didn't want to go with them. I looked around me, and was relieved when I saw Steve, Soda, Ponyboy, and Dally running towards us.  
  
"Let go of her!" Dally yelled out. The Soc did as he was told; unluckily he just dropped me onto the concrete. Thinking quickly, I stuck out my arm to break my fall. The Socs did a runner as quickly as possible.  
  
"Don't think this is over," Chris sneered at me, driving away. The guys came over to me and I sat up, groaning. My arm was stuck out at a funny angle and it hurt like hell to move it. There was also a huge graze on the elbow.  
  
"Are you alright, Celestial?" Pony asked gently. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to cry,  
  
"I think my arm is broken and my face is stinging again, FUCK!" My voice was strained and my arm was really sore.  
  
"I think we should take you to the hospital," Soda commented gently, as I stood up. I nodded and then laughed slightly;  
  
"I was just walking home from there, now I have to go back! How annoying!"  
  
"What were you doing there?" Pony asked alarmed,  
  
"Kayla's brother was jumped by Socs. Stupid coward, scum sucking mother fucking Socs! I hate them so much." Pony looked rather surprised at my choice of words, but he did agree with me.  
  
"Nearly there. I'll stay with you if you like,"  
  
"That'll be great. You guys can go now, I don't think that Socs will jump us within one hundred metres of the hospital door." Soda still looked worried;  
  
I'll be fine Soda. We'll walk home with Two-Bit and Kayla so then we'll have extra protection." He smiled at me, said his goodbye and walked off with the others.  
  
"I'm sorry to cause you this trouble,"  
  
"Hey it's alright. I'd do anything for you and you know that!" He kissed me lightly and I smiled broadly. I mean how many girls get their dream guys? We were just inside when Two-Bit and Kayla came walking over to us. Two-Bit had his arm around Kayla and Kayla seemed to be a little happier.  
  
"Love-birds, hello!" I said, waving a hand in front of Two Bits eyes. He jumped and grinned, but then his grin faltered,  
  
"What happened to you?" He lifted up my arm. Kayla gasped, I'm not surprised, I was pretty sure that if it had gone any deeper, you could have seen the bone.  
  
"Stupid Socs. Don't worry, Pony and a few others helped me."  
  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about you walking home alone!"  
  
"Hey it's alright! Nothing happened! Now what do you have to do to get some service around here?" Two-Bit grinned, but walked over to the nurse and started talking to her. After about a 5-minute wait, I was lead into a room and there was a doctor there, smiling at me.  
  
"Now what happened here?" He asked, examining my arm, trying to move it as little as possible.  
  
"Fell down onto concrete," I replied, biting my lip. He nodded and then grabbed some disinfectant.  
  
"Now this is going to sting a little bit, might want to hold onto something," I nodded and grabbed Pony's hand. Two-Bit and Kayla were watching curiously.  
  
"OUCH! Damn you've got a good squeeze on you!" Pony commented, grabbing back his hand.  
  
"Yeah well you try being me! This stings! OW!"  
  
"There we go," He put away the disinfectant, which I might add, was a MASSIVE relief for me. That stung something awful. He then grabbed one of those big plaster type things and applied it to the graze.  
  
"Now we have to put your arm into a cast. This may take a while." The doctor looked up at Two-Bit, Kayla, and Ponyboy.  
  
"You guys can go home. I'll ring you when I'm done, ok?" They all nodded and piled out of the room.  
  
A/n: ARGH! Just corrected everything, which took me the better of 15 minutes so you all better be happy or I'm going to have a fit! 


	15. Party

TOUGH TIMES  
  
A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers there's nothing like a good review once in a while!!! THANKS! *hugs and kisses to reviewers* Sorry I haven't updated in ages just school and stuff so yeah!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
Party  
  
"How does you arm feel?" I was sitting on the Curtis's couch, snuggled up with Ponyboy.  
  
"It would feel better if you kiss me."  
  
"How do you work that out?" Pony asked playfully.  
  
"Well if you kiss me then I forget all about my arm and then it heals itself because it realises it's not getting any attention for being sore. Did you get what I just said?"  
  
"Sort of. But that's what I love about you! You've convinced me," I giggled before Pony leaned in to kiss me.  
  
"Get a room!" It was Two-Bit. I grinned,  
  
"You know you want an encore! How's Kayla's brother?" He didn't look too great when I saw him yesterday. Mind you no one does just after they've been attacked.  
  
"He's doing better. So what are you guys up to today?"  
  
"Well it's a Saturday (A/N: I hope) and we're sitting on the couch making out, what do you think?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"A party I hear? I think I might go too! Hey why don't we go to a party?"  
  
"Do you seriously think Darry'll let me?" Pony asked, sighing. Poor Pony, he wanted to go to party's so bad but of course Darry wouldn't let him go.  
  
"I'll join you! Unless you had something planned?"  
  
"Nah, go ahead. Just stay away from the guys" I kissed Pony quickly before pushing myself off the couch.  
  
"Never would I replace you! Have a fun night! Tell Darry I said hi!" With that Two-Bit and I left the house.  
  
"whose party is it?"  
  
"Tim's. Apparently it's going to be just as wild as Buck's party's!"  
  
"Tuff. Is Kayla going?"  
  
"Yeah. She's really great, Celestial! She isn't just another greaser slut to add to my bedpost markings" I raised my eyebrows at him and then laughed.  
  
"I don't even want to know! Come on, can't be late!"  
  
"What are you talking about? It's five and it doesn't start till seven!"  
  
"Well I have to grab my clothes, pick up Kayla and then go to Tim's! So much to do, so little time!"  
  
"How long is it going to take you to get changed?"  
  
"Two hours"  
  
AT THE PARTY!  
  
"Score! Finally here! Now don't you guys leave me alright? Some of these guys are scary"  
  
"Never ever would we leave you! How could you think that?" Two-Bit pulled his shocked face as I just shook my head. I looked around and realised how I didn't really want to be here, but be with Ponyboy. I mean what else was there to do when you didn't want to drink? Listen to Hank Williams? Oh fun! We roamed the rooms until I finally found a pool table.  
  
"Ooh! I'm going to play pool while you guys go have fun. Bye!" I then elbowed my way to the front of the crowd. The last game had just finished and the winner was looking for someone to challenge,  
  
"I'll go against you! Give me that stick!" The guy started to laugh,  
  
"Well this is going to be easy!" I shot him a death glare, if only looks could kill!  
  
"I'll break since you seem to be so cocky and want to give me a head start" I took away the triangle, aimed and shot. A ball with a small number on it was sunk. I smiled to myself before aiming for another ball, but missing this time.  
  
"That was just a fluke!"  
  
"No it wasn't, I taught her how to play and she's really good." All of the air left the room "Shame you can't see because now she has to go home." I felt Dad grip my arm and start to drag me off, I could smell the alcohol.  
  
"Let go of me! I'm not going! Please don't let him take me!" I begged to a nearby stranger, almost crying I was so scared of Dad. Nobody helped me, I was all-alone.  
  
"Where have you been for the past two days?" Dad asked once he finally dragged me outside.  
  
"At a place where I am actually wanted! Dad I'm scared shitless of you! Please stop drinking Dad, you scare me."  
  
"Oh I scare you now do I? Come on we're going home!"  
  
"NO! Let go of me!" I started crying and then kicked him really hard in the "family jewels" before running back inside to look for Two-Bit.  
  
"Have you seen Two-Bit?"  
  
"Upstairs with his girlfriend" The guy grinned sickly, "Wish I could join in" I gave him a disgusted look before going upstairs. I could hear footsteps following me and when I looked back it was Dad, crouching over slightly. I pounded on all the doors and started screaming Two-Bits name.  
  
"Two-Bit! HELP!" Suddenly a door flew open and Two-Bit came running out. I ran straight over to him and hid behind him as Dad came up to the floor.  
  
"Now Celeste, come home with me, stop making a scene." I cowered behind Two-Bit,  
  
"I will never go with you! Please don't let him take me." I pleaded to Two- Bit. Two-Bit nodded his head, of course he wouldn't let Dad take me!  
  
"She isn't going with you! She belongs here, not with you! Go home or else have the gang on your tail"  
  
"Gang of guys I suppose it is too. Celeste you're such a slut, always were and always will be." That hurt. I looked away so Dad couldn't see my tears.  
  
"I will get you back Celeste, you are my daughter and no one is going to take you away." With that he stumbled back down the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Two-Bit. I know I'm just a hassle with Dad hot on my trail." Two-Bit hugged me tight,  
  
"Don't be sorry, we don't care about your Dad! We will protect you and we will never think any less of you" I nodded and wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall. I then noticed Kayla standing in the doorway looking mighty awkward. I grinned at this site,  
  
"Well I am just going to leave you two to have some more fun. I'll be downstairs when you're ready ok?"  
  
"Sure. Don't get into anymore trouble" He grinned before returning back to Kayla and the bedroom. I watched with a kind of sadness. Two-Bit wasn't going to be there all the time for me anymore, he had Kayla now. I walked down the stairs disgusted in myself yet still feeling sad.  
  
A/N: FINALLY!!! Ok hope you liked it!! I know it was heaps of drama and stuff but I was in a dramey mood, lol! 


End file.
